demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:S.p.e.n.c.e.r
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:S.p.e.n.c.e.r page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 01:44, March 5, 2011 Hmm...maybe Apollo blessed you as a child? Honestly I've never heard of anything like that before. -Leafwhisker 13:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the only problem With that is that I inherited my abilities, although my other sibling didn't inherit these abilities. I wouldn't call my abilities "a blessing" they are VERY hard to live with. I can't even control it so randomly I'll here peoples thoughts and feelings. I don't tell any one but still people think I'm weird. I never fit in with anyone. So ya it's no "blessing" -Spencer heyy my name is Sarah, im a 'psycic' but i cant controll my powers, can only see from my perspective but i can hear people and know what i am thinking @ the time), and dont know when things will happen. most of my visions all come true in clumps so i will have like 2 or 3 visions come true in 1 day. they have also been more and more frequent. my brother has the same obility, but we never talk about it. he has only brought it up once, thats the only reason i know. so my question for now is if there are diffrent typs of psycics and if there is can you place me or my brother in one?? ps. i am not sure how he sees his visions i never asked I have to say it must be much harder for you two than for me. I inherited my powers from my dad. And I must say this is the first time I'v ever talk to a other psychic, other than my dad. And i'm like you when you see things but don't know if it will be in 2 seconds or 2 days. I know this I'll sound stupid but for me my 'powers' are amazing somedays and terrible others (I'v gone weeks without any 'powers'). Talk more with your brother and share your believes on your 'powers'. I know there aren't a lot of psychics in the world but I have a lot of powers, I can see aura's in people and in some objects and the more an object is used (and depending on the person using it and the type of material) it will be stronger and different colors. I can see peoples future (like if they will have a family if they will have a good job and if they will like there job etc.), I can also see there past (but not as well as there future, my dad has this ability but MUCH stronger), It is VERY rare for me to here peoples thoughts but it does happen (ad it is just a voce don't know who the voce is from). All my powers are MUCH more complex than this. P.S. I have ADD (not ADHD) and I'm considered weird. Please comment back yeahh i dont know how i got my powers. Did your dad inherit his powers 2? or is he like us (me and bro.) and we dont know how we got our powers?? and same here! but i cant hear others thoughts, just mine. and i have only heard my thoughts in a vision once (typing a pasword) and i cant really see auras, but now that i think of it i think i have seen some. and i dont think i have seen the past yett (or if i will) and i can only see from my perspecive. and like i know i can see the future but i cant really dicribe how i see it.. like i know when i see the future but after knowing that i have seen it i dont remember how. and btw i hav NO idea wat the hell ADD is. =P I don't know if my dad did inherit his powers, I don't know his side of the family that well. I said I have ADD because me and my dad have. Its short forum for Attention Deficit Disorder (ADHD without hyper active stuff). For me auras are like a third eye (I don't really have a third eye). I can see aura's when I want too (took A LOT of training). But my eye's see regular stuff, and my 'aura eye' doesn't see regular stuff just aura's. It also took a lot of training to work both at the same time (and it makes me tired). I guess my powers are like a skill the more you work with it the stronger it becomes. And if you want to talk in private make a NEW email (like I did) and don't let the email registration know any thing about you (share the email with your brother). P.S. my emails s.spencer167@gmail.com (please email me I love advice and I love just haveing someone to talk to)